<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream and Ferris wheels by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019424">Ice Cream and Ferris wheels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neron 'Creeper' Vargas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream and Ferris wheels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want some ice cream?”</p><p>Creeper chuckled as he watched your eyes widen, your head nodding excitedly.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t say no.”</p><p>Holding his hand out to you, he took yours and began walking with you. Neither of you were in a rush, simply enjoying the soft breeze that made the bright sun bearable. The fair was crowded but not overwhelmingly so. Coming had been a spur of the moment thing. Bishop had let the boys head home early and you both still had the entire afternoon to spend together. It wasn’t often that you could spend a Friday afternoon with him, and you were taking advantage. Now here you were, walking around the fair hand in hand, eyes scoping out the various kiosks for the one you were searching for. You spotted it out of the corner of your eye a few moments later, the big cone with three scoops plastered to the walls.</p><p>“There!”</p><p>Creeper followed your finger as you pointed and then nodded, shifting his course to walk over to the stand with you. There was a little bit of a line, but you didn’t mind, eyes scanning over the list of flavors they had on hand.</p><p>“I bet your ass is gonna get the same flavor you always get.”</p><p>Your eyes landed back on him before playfully narrowing.</p><p>“Don’t be worried about what flavor I’m getting. Worry about yourself.”</p><p>Creeper grinned and rolled his shoulders confidently.</p><p>“That means I’m right.”</p><p>You looked back at the list now, reading through the flavors more diligently. You were going to get something new for sure now, if only to spite him. Soon enough, you were both at the front of the line and Creep was ordering his cone before glancing at you to see what you were going to get.</p><p>“I’ll get this one please?”</p><p>You pointed at a brown ice cream that looked similar to chocolate. You didn’t even know what flavor it was exactly, but it looked good and that was enough. Creeper nodded and pushed his lips out.</p><p>“Proved me wrong.”</p><p>Your smile was proud, and it grew even bigger when the worker handed you your cone, a bright napkin wrapped around the base.</p><p>“There you go.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Taking the cone, you started walking with Creeper again, taking a lick at your ice cream before scrunching your face.</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>The Mayan laughed heartily at you, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you hate it.”</p><p>You continued to stare at the ice cream with offense, Creeper exaggeratedly sighing and handing you his cone.</p><p>“Have mine.”</p><p>You pouted, not wanting him to get stuck with a flavor he had not asked for, but he took it from you anyway, replacing it with his and continuing to walk around with you. Your smile was bashful but held love as you gazed at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Neron.”</p><p>His only response was a cold kiss to your cheek before he pointed at the large Ferris wheel a ways further.</p><p>“Once we finish these we can go get on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>